¿Qué pasara?
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: La organización ha sido destruida ¿Qué pasara? Ahora con la vida de Shiho Miyano.
1. Mi motivo

**Capítulo 1 - Mi motivo**

En un día soleado en la casa del profesor, se encontraba Shiho Miyano mirándose en el espejo ya que hace dos semanas la organización ha sido exterminada y aunque había pensado en quedarse como una niña, tuvo sus propios motivos para tener 18 de vuelta.

-el desayuno está listo – se escuchó desde lejos que le llamaba el profesor Agasa.

Bajo las escaleras y desayuno con el profesor unas tostadas de crema de maní y jalea con te, mientras el desayunaba unas tostadas con jalea y café, aunque no era de tomar café el no había dormido muy bien por la noche por hacer un nuevo experimento, mientras le comentaba a Shiho que Kudo iba a invitar a Ran a cenar a un restaurante, para declararse, aunque no lo comentaba con mucha felicidad mientras seguía hablando el profesor, a Shino le provoco una punzada en su pecho ya que aún sentía algo por Kudo

-porque no lo puedo olvidar, él está feliz con Ran además la felicidad de Kudo es mi felicidad - se decía en su mente muchas cosas a sí misma para tratar de aliviar su dolor cuando los veía juntos - ahhh...me vengo a enamorar de una persona en el cual no tengo ni la mínima oportunidad para que corresponda mis sentimientos - seguía pensando Shiho que en ese mismo momento aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro provocada por la ironía del destino.

-¿por qué sonríes? pensé que no ibas a estar muy feliz con la noticia - dijo Agasa pensando que se había resignado por el amor de Kudo

-y si no iba a estar feliz para que me lo comentas - le contesto un poco molesta - ¿y además de que noticia me hablas?- pregunto Shiho mientras pasaba por su mente, que en el momento que pensaba en sus sentimientos por Kudo, se perdió de algo que decía el profesor

-lo de la cita de Ran y Shinichi - respondió Agasa

-eh? De que hablas por que no iba a estar feliz - le decía Shiho

-me doy cuenta de las cosas Shiho y no te rindas, a Kudo le pareces muy linda y en cualquier momento se puede enamorar de ti -dijo Agasa -el mismo lo dijo-afirmándolo

-que cosas decís profesor -pregunto a la vez que se sonrojaba muy leve no creyéndose lo que escuchaba - seguramente escuchaste mal

-Bueno solo la parte de linda jajaja - dijo Agasa riéndose por exagerarlo

-¿y por qué me decís eso? para que quiero que Kudo se enamore de mí, yo no siento nada por el - dijo tratando de que el profesor se lo crea

- no me tienes porque mentir, leí la carta - dijo Agasa arrepintiéndose por leerla sin su permiso

-¿la carta?-dijo confundida no sabiendo a que se refería

-La carta que estaba en tu habitación, perdón yo no quise. Lo siento por leerla-dijo Agasa muy arrepentido

- ah... esa carta bueno entonces sí la leíste, te darás cuenta que ahí no dice que yo sienta algo por Kudo -dijo

-pero te conozco y sé que lo que sentís por él es amor, no te tienes que ir solo porque él no te corresponda - le dijo Agasa triste

-La razón por la que me voy es como decía la carta soy una cobarde y lo único que sé, es huir, es lo mejor, la organización está destruida, para que voy a estar en una ciudad en donde tenga recuerdos dolorosos - dijo un poco triste recordando la muerte de su hermana

-pero no quiero que te vayas te quiero mucho, para mi vos eres como la hija que nunca tuve, por favor no te vayas- dijo Agasa rogándole para que reconsidere las cosas

-Agasa vos eres como un padre para mí, pero por favor compréndame no puedo estar en esta ciudad no lo soportaría - le contesto Shiho

- parece que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero promete que me llamaras y me visitaras - le dijo

-te lo Prometo - le respondió

-¿y cuando te iras? - esperando que sea en una semana o más para pasar más tiempo con ella

-esta noche- le conteste al profesor

- ¿y porque esta noche? no será también que por Shinichi te vas - dijo Agasa tratando que confiese sus sentimientos

- ahh- soltando un suspiro- está bien profesor, una razón de mi huida es por Kudo, por eso no quiero escuchar lo feliz que va a estar por ser el novio de Ran, porque me duele cuando habla mucho de como ama Ran y por eso me iré esta noche, no le digas eso a Kudo si pregunta profesor - se lo dije mientras ocultaba mi rostro con mis flequillos

-lo entiendo, ¿tienes dinero suficiente? , te puedo dar si te falta - dijo Agasa

-no te preocupes Agasa lo tengo solucionado, gracias por todo - lo decía mientras me levantaba de la silla para abrazarlo

-bueno me voy al parque a caminar un poco y a sacar un vuelo para esta noche - le dije liberándome del abrazo ya que Agasa no la quería dejar ir

-¿y a dónde viajaras? - pregunto Agasa

-si te lo digo, no se lo dirás a Kudo ¿verdad? - le dijo al profesor mirándolo sospechamente ya que seguramente no se lo iba a poder guardar

- no se lo diré - lo dijo un poco nervioso por como lo miraba Shiho

-bueno me iré a Estados Unidos, pero no se lo digas si pregunta, dale la carta nada mas - dijo Shiho esperando que no se lo digiera si llega a preguntar

-no te preocupes guardare tu secreto – diciéndole ahora seguro

-bueno me voy Agasa regresare mas tarde para empacar- le dijo Shiho mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir por ella (jaja no creo que se fije a mirar lo linda que está pintada)

Shiho iba caminando al parque pensando en todo lo que le dijo al profesor pero por ir pensando en muchas cosas por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien

-lo siento fue mi culpa, estaba distraída - dijo Shiho

-eh... no importa yo… ¿Shiho? - lo dijo muy sorprendido el hombre misterioso o ¿no tanto?

Comenten si les gusto y si no, bueno también

Las criticas hacen al maestro ¿o no era así? jajaja

Bueno es mi primer fic a sí que perdónenme si lo hago mal o medio mal o muy mal

¿Quién creen que será? Una pista es hombre jajaja, ahora ¿será alguien conocido? o ¿alguien que es creación mía?, díganme quien esperan que aparezca y puede ser que aparezca ¿o no?

Me gustaría que eligieran por estos personajes u otro que se les ocurra que pueden ser el hombre misterioso:

1-Shinichi Kudo

2-Saguru Hakuba

3-Shuichi Akai

4-Kaito Kuroba

5-Heiji Hattori

6-Ooc

7-Otros


	2. La promesa

**Capítulo 2: La promesa**

-¿ehh? ¿Quién eres? ¿Me conoces?-dijo Shiho sorprendida

-Eres Shiho Miyano ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa pronunciando lo último con una poco de esperanza

- si lo soy y no te conozco, así que me voy-respondió Shiho cortante dándose la vuelta, ignorando que tenía un ¿halcón? en su hombro para comenzar su rumbo al aeropuerto a comprar los pasajes

-espera soy Saguru Hakuba, no te vayas Shiho-le dijo pero al parecer no lo escucho o lo ignoro así que le agarro la mano asiendo que volteara y quedara muy cerca sus caras

-me podrías soltar-decía Shiho forcejeando mientras desviaba la mirada ya que tenía un leve sonrojo provocado por estar tan cerca de Saguru como apunto de besarse, luego de unos segundos de que parecía que no tenía intención de soltarla, en cambio la sujeto más fuerte, ella volteo para enfrentarlo pero se encontró con que el halcón muy cerca de su cara-por las dudas no te das cuentas que tienes un halcón en tu hombro-le dijo nerviosa mientras se le caía una gota de sudor en la cabeza por la cercanía que tenía con el halcón

-¿Watson? Jaja ¿te da miedo?-dijo Saguru riendose

-¿Watson?-dijo sorprendida-así que ese es su nombre se nota que sos fanático de Sherlock Holmes y no me da miedo solo que está muy cerca de mi cara-le contesto Shiho no soportando tener un pájaro en lo que se podría decir que está respirando su mismo aire-podrías decirle que se vaya o podrías soltarme la mano, es mejor que elijas la segunda opción-dijo Shiho ya queriéndose ir

-Elijo la primera, Watson volve al departamamento-le ordeno al halcón - Shiho no te voy a dejar ir otra vez y menos ahora que por fin te encontré, así que no te voy a soltar

El halcón volo por el cielo seguramente en direccion a su departamento y sin soltarle la mano la miraba fijamente como si intentara que digiera la verdad mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos

-detective es obvio que te estas equivocando así que ¿me dejas que me vaya?-le pregunto Shiho mientras Saguru la ponía incomoda con la mirada que le mandaba

-así que ¿detective?, una razón más de que sos la persona que busco-dijo Saguru recordando algo

-y eso que tiene que ver, sé que sos detective porque te vi en los diarios hace poco, así que no inventes cualquier cosa-le dijo furiosa no aguantando más esto

-no me referia a eso- le respondio

-entonces pregunta mejor detective-dijo Shiho

-no me importa se que eres tu no me engañas-le contesto muy seguro ya que las actitudes la recordaban a ella

-no te conozco sueltame de una vez-le respondio

¿no me recuerdas?, soy tu amigo de la infancia-dijo Saguru pensando que lo había olvidado

-no sé quién eres y no soy la persona que buscas así que déjame en paz-le dijo mientras se le veía que la cara reflejaba pura molestia

-sé que sos vos-dijo Saguru muy seguro (rima jaja, ok no tanto)

-¿y porque? detective, tus "pistas" no me apuntan a mi así que déjame ir-dijo Shiho que seguía forcejeando para que la dejara libre y si hubiera gente en el parque ya hubiera gritado para que viniera alguien y la ayudara con este "pervertido acosador"

-presentimiento-contesto

-¿ehh?, que clase de respuesta es esa, un detective seguía por la lógica no por presentimientos-dijo Shiho-si es así yo presiento que eres un "pervertido acosador" detective-dijo Shiho que seguía intentado liberarse

-¿cómo que "pervertido acosador"?-dijo Saguru extrañado

-eso es lo que sos sino lo fueras me soltarías-dijo Shiho

-no soy tu amigo de la infancia al que tienes que recordar-dijo Saguru insistiendo que lo recuerde

-no tengo amigos, adiós-le dijo rápido Shiho pronunciando lo último con un poco de tristeza y cortante y sin esperar respuesta se soltó bruscamente de la mano ya que la había aflojado un poco su agarre resultado de la impresión de lo que dijo y como lo dijo

Mientras Saguru vio como Shiho llamo rápido un taxi y se subió a él, así que Saguru hizo lo mismo y le dijo que siguiera al taxi que iba adelante (al que iba Shiho por supuesto)

Shiho al subirse al taxi le dijo que la llevara al aeropuerto mientras miraba la ventana la cual reflejaba que su rostro mostraba tristeza

-Te recuerdo Saguru, solo no creí que algún día volvería a verte creía que me habías olvidado como yo lo había echo- ahh-suspire después de terminar de pensar, miro por la ventana sin un lugar en específico-te voy a extrañar Saguru aunque nos reencontramos no voy a cambiar de opinion me voy a ir -susurro Shiho

-ya llegamos-le dijo el taxista a Shiho- aquí tiene-le dijo Shiho que le dio el dinero y se bajó del auto para dirigirse a comprar los pasajes

Mientras Saguru que después de bajar del taxi y luego de arrojarle el dinero en la cara al taxista corrió en dirección a donde se dirigió Shiho (que maleducado pero todo por alcanzar a Shiho aunque le pago de más)

-Shiho no te vayas no justo cuando recién te encontré-lo grito haciendo que más de una persona volteara y también la mencionada

-¿qué quieres?, deja de seguirme no te conozco- mintió Shiho notándose en su cara pura molestia

-me tienes que recordar, te estado buscando por años - le dijo Shiho mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿por años?-dijo Shiho no pudiendo estar de otra forma que no sea sorprendida- ¿me ha estado buscando por años?, pero ¿por qué? solo éramos niños cuando me fui y no nos volvimos a ver -pasaba por su mente mientras buscaba una razón

-si por años, es que te fuiste y fue muy raro nadie sabía que había sido de tu familia ¿por qué se habían ido?, solo te fuiste y justo luego de que hiciste tu promesa-lo dijo diciendo lo último nostálgico-te busque por mucho tiempo y no te voy a dejar que te vayas-dijo muy seguro

-ya te dije que no soy la persona que buscas-dijo Shiho tratando de que se vaya

-sé que eres Shiho y yo sé que sabes quién soy lo distingo en tus ojos, no me mientas y además hice la promesa ¿recuerdas?-dijo Saguru

Luego de unos segundos de puro silencio en que solo se miraban fijamente

-solo era una niña-le dijo bajando la mirada que ocultaba sus flequillos, ya no pudiendo más mentir-solo era eso además eso era una promesa estúpida-dijo molesta

-¿me recuerdas Shiho? y además esa promesa que para ti es "estúpida" para mí es muy importante y también no te dije que la iba a cumplir- dijo Saguru muy confiado mirando a Shiho mientras recordaba como hicieron esa promesa

***FLASHBACK***

Se escuchaban risas desde lejos obviamente era un parque en la que muchos niños jugaban excepto por una niña de unos 7 años de edad que estaba llorando al lado de un árbol ocultando su rostro con sus rodillas

-¿qué te pasa?-le dijo un niño de la misma edad que la niña el cual sostenía una caja - ya no llores, ¿qué te sucede Shiho? si alguien te molesto decime y le daré su merecido-le dijo preocupado

-nada estoy bien-le dijo sin mostrar su cara pero dejando de llorar ya que no se escuchaban más sollozos

-¿no me vas a mirar?, te traje un regalo-le dijo Saguru

-¿qué es?-pregunto Shiho que seguía ocultando su rostro con sus rodillas

-no lo sabrás sino me miras, mírame - insistía Saguru para que lo mirara

-¿una caja? Yo no necesito eso-dijo Shiho mirando la caja sin entender por qué tenía eso mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía en su chaqueta

-¿qué te paso?-pregunto muy preocupado mirando unas marcas de ¿uñas? que se extendía sobre su mejilla hasta su barbilla

-jejeje, quieres ser detective y no sabes que me paso es obvio, jeje averígualo detective-contesto Shiho riéndose

-obviamente un gato te rasguñó pero quise saber ¿por qué?-dijo Saguru un poco ofendido y sonrojándose por la vergüenza

-entonces pregunta mejor detective-respondió sonriendo- es porque quise ayudar a un gato que baje de un árbol pero creo que se asustó y me rasguñó pero al final por eso bajo así que no importa jeje me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta, si sabes que me pasa seguido, deberías tomar los detalles pequeños así no vas a lograr a ser un gran detective como Sherlock Holmes

-¿te duele?-pregunto cambiando de tema ya que si no lo iba a avergonzar mas

-no mucho y... ¿que hay en la caja?-pregunto Shiho no aguantándose la curiosidad

-¿porque estabas llorando?-le dijo nuevamente cambiando de tema

-te lo digo si me decís que hay en la caja ¿aceptas?-dijo Shiho extendiendo la mano para cerrar el trato- pero tu primero ¿sí?-dijo Shiho con una sonrisa

-está bien-sonrojándose ya que las sonrisas de Shiho lo hacían sonrojar y le extendió la mano cerrando el trato

-es un gatito, la otra vez me dijiste que querías uno, así que ten-le dijo entregándole el gato sin mirarla ya que estaba muy avergonzado-lo encontré abandonado cerca de acá, se nota que hace poco lo dejaron-le dijo a Shiho ahora si mirándola

-gracias de verdad muchas gracias, es muy lindo y ¿cómo se llama?-pregunto Shiho con una felicidad que no cabía en su rostro

-no le puse nombre, piensa uno vos-le dijo

-umm...Sherlock-dijo Shiho

-¿Sherlock? y ¿porque ese nombre?-dijo Saguru sorprendido

-porque me gusta, además si tienes alguna mascota o yo tengo una la llamare Watson-le dijo sonriendo

-se nota que sos fanática de Sherlock Holmes-dijo Saguru riéndose

-No lo soy, vos sos el que tiene todos los libros de Arthur Conan Doyle y vos sos el que se viste como Sherlock cuando intentas resolver un caso además solo dije esos nombres porque me gusta mucho nada mas-dijo Shiho avergonzada ya que Saguru no sabe que leyó algunos de los libros de Arthur Conan Doyle cuando ella se quedaba en la casa de Saguru y aprovechaba cuando él se dormía más temprano para leerlos

-bueno ¿me dirás porque estabas llorando?-pregunto Saguru preocupado

-es que escuche a mis padres que hablaban con unas personas vestidas de negro en la sala y decían que todos nos íbamos a Estados Unidos mañana y yo no me quiero así que me fui de mi casa y me quede llorando en este árbol, no me quiero alejar de ti, no quiero irme-mientras decía eso lagrimas amenazaban salir de su rostro-eres mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo, no quiero alejarme de ti Saguru

**Aclaración:** es su único amigo porque la ven extraña está en Londres es una parte japonesa y por eso no quieren ser sus amigos al igual que pasa con Saguru pero al no le importa a el le gusta estar solo (son racistas)

-¿viste que estaban empaquetando las cosas?-dijo Saguru analizando la situación

-no pero pueden empaquetarlas ahora-le dijo esperando estar equivocada

-capaz que escuchaste mal además ¿hay un motivo? y la casa no está a la venta así que es imposible no lo crees-dijo Saguru luego de pensarlo un poco

-pero si...

-yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti así que no hables de eso más-dijo Saguru un poco molesto-hagamos una promesa-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Shiho

-¿y qué clase de promesa?-pregunto

-la de no te alejaras de mi lado y vos prométeme lo mismo, lo cumplire por eso es una promesa-dijo Saguru

- claro, te lo prometo-le respondió Shiho con una sonrisa muy dulce

***FIN DEL FLASBACK***

-si te recuerdo-contesto Shiho mirándolo a los ojos

-Así que por favor Shiho no te vayas y si sigues pensando en eso te voy a detener, no te voy a dejar que te subas al avión -dijo Saguru muy confiado

-¿ehh? ¿De qué hablas?-lo dijo no comprendiendo nada de lo que le dijo -¿qué avión?-pregunto Shiho perdida

-¿qué? ¿No te vas a subir a un avión?-dijo Saguru confundido

-no lo puedo creer eres detective y no podes averiguar que obviamente no me voy a subir un avión, ¿ves que tengo equipaje?-dijo Shiho señalándose a sí misma para que viera que no tenía nada

-jeje, bueno es que hace mucho que no te veía y...-dijo Saguru deteniéndose ya que se dio cuenta que algunas de las personas del aeropuerto se habían quedado viéndolos y escuchando todo lo que decían como si no tendría algo más importante que hacer que así era porque el vuelo estaba demorado y seguramente estaban muertos de aburrimientos-ehh... Shiho porque mejor no vamos a un café y seguimos hablando-dijo ya que estaba muy avergonzado y quería irse del lugar

-vamos-dijo dándose cuenta de la situación lo que provoco que se avergonzara también y por esa razón se fue sin comprar los pasajes

Así que ambos salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron caminando a la dirección de un café más cercano

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Déjenme rewiews si es que quieren continuación (ya estoy amenazando jaja) es broma<p>

Si no me envían rewiews de todas maneras lo continuare solo que si recibo rewiews lo hare más rápido porque me hacen feliz :)

Gracias por leer mi historia

Si tienen alguna curiosidad de porque elegí a Saguru no me importa no les diré es un SE-CRE-TO (que mala jaja es broma) si les interesa lean esto.

Fue por sorteo con ninguno de los personajes me imaginaba una continuación bueno en verdad me imaginaba algo con Heiji y tambien con Saguru pero decidí sorteo así que:  
>1-anote los nombres en un papelito(los 6)<br>2-los doble  
>3- los tire en una bolsa<br>4-cerre los ojos  
>5-saque uno<br>6-abri el papelito  
>7-y decía...<br>8-Saguru

Y así que elegí a Saguru y ya que tenía algo imaginado, escribí y salió esto espero que les guste


End file.
